unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 007 Part 2/Game
Continuing exactly from the previous adventure, the T-2504 speaks out his opinion. T-2504: --we'll explore Tokyo. Is that fine, Evil Guy? Meanwhile in the GMOD Universe, the Vagineer (mentioned in Mario's Adventure 7) is in the RED spawn room with several pictures of the T-2504 with big red "X"s on them. There are even some of his hands sticking on the pictures as well. RED VAGINEER: ...em ta rorrim a gniworht rof eid lliw tobor citoidi taht ,raews I (I swear, that idiotic robot will die for throwing a mirror at me...) Then, a RED Demopan instantly pops out of nowhere and prompts the Vagineer to give him 2 refined for a Stout Shako. RED DEMOPAN: Stout shako for 2 refined. The Vagineer screams and then pounces onto the Demopan to eat him. The Demopan then uses his pan to hit the Vagineer before it even reaches him. DEMOPAN: Think that'll work?! He then throws the Vagineer at the resupply locker and then begins to beat him up with his pan. Back in Tokyo... EVIL GUY: Sure, let's do it! I hear Robotnik's got some ties with the local mafia or whatever. The Yakuza, was it? Suddenly, Evil Guy feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around, seeing the famous Japanese actor, film director, game designer, and video game character, "Beat" Takeshi Kitano. BEAT TAKESHI: (Bowing) 恐れ入りますが、先生、私はあなたがちょうど今ヤクザについて何かを言及信じますか？(Excuse me, sir, but I believe you mentioned something about the Yakuza just now?) EVIL GUY: T, I don't get what this guy's saying. Do you have a universal translator built into you somewhere? T-2504: Yes. He's saying-(clears throat) Excuse me, sir, but I believe you mentioned something about the Yakuza just now? EVIL GUY: Oh, I see! All right, T, keep translating. (To Beat Takeshi) My robotic friend and I are on the hunt for a man named Dr. Robotnik. I have reason to believe he has ties with the Yakuza. BEAT TAKESHI: "Robotnik"? That sounds like a...video game character. EVIL GUY: Yes...and? BEAT TAKESHI: Ever since I directed and starred in my own video game, I...haven't been fond of the whole video game industry, really. EVIL GUY: Well, you're in luck! I hate Nintendo, Sony, and most other video game companies. Regardless, what does that have to do with the Yakuza? BEAT TAKESHI: (Sighing) I fought them in my own video game, Takeshi's Challenge. They were a constant hassle for me, but I feel like you and I share some common ground, so I'll help you. EVIL GUY: Sweet! (To the T-2504) We've got ourselves a lead. What's our next move? T-2504: I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with him fighting more video game characters... Back in the GMOD Universe. However, the Vagineer has killed the Demopan. VAGINEER: Hurr... The Vagineer walks outside the RED spawn room only to encounter Dr. Robotnik. DR. ROBOTNIK: Hello, my sweet prince... The Vagineer screams, but he calms down instead. VAGINEER: .olleH (Hello.) DR. ROBOTNIK: I can't understand your language, but I've got a portable sound recorder that can recore sound at the clearest resolution ever, play sounds, reverse sounds and stop them. It can also delete too. Watch this. (presses record button) Hello. (presses button again) And now the trick. (presses reverse button) SOUND RECORDER: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) .olleH (Hello.) VAGINEER: .pu maet dluohs eW !taerg si tahT (That is great! We should team up.) Dr. Robotnik and the Vagineer continue speaking to each other through this method of translation. DR. ROBOTNIK: Absolutely! Here's the plan. We need to find the Undefeatables and destroy them once and for all. One of them is in Tokyo, but my Yakuza buddies should take care of them if the need arises. VAGINEER: But they're undefeatable! DR. ROBOTNIK: Nobody is undefeatable. Not even...that pesky hedgehog. (Clearing throat) Ahem...anyway, I want you to go to Tokyo and find that Undefeatable and his fat friend. You'll be looking for a shape-shifting robot and his chubby companion. Meanwhile, I'll stay here and think of a plan to track down the Undefeatables. Understood? VAGINEER: Yes! Yes... Now let's get going... Back in Tokyo. T-2504: And if you stand in front of a video game character, what happens? Will your rage be relesased, thus making you destroy the video game character? BEAT TAKESHI: Absolutely. EVIL GUY: (Glancing from side to side nervously) Ulp. BEAT TAKESHI: Now, come. I will show you how to lure out the Yakuza and defeat all of them in one fell swoop! Suddenly, two Yakuza gangsters, each of them sporting shades and green hair, run at the trio from each side. BEAT TAKESHI: Here are some now! Of course, these are just the riff-raff. We don't even need to pay attention to them. (Jumping over the gangsters) Just avoid them, like this! EVIL GUY: Heh, that's not how we roll. T, do your thing. The T-2504 stretches his arms to reach and choke the Yakuza gang members. T-2504: You dare try to beat us?! The Yakuza fall to the ground, short of breath, but they just keep coming. EVIL GUY: Yeesh! How many of them are there? BEAT TAKESHI: I'm telling you, these guys won't stop. What you have to do is draw out the higher-ups and beat them up. That'll scare off the rest. EVIL GUY: Wow. What a bunch of cowards. So where do we need to go? BEAT TAKESHI: You must follow me to... (Dramatic pause) ...The karaoke bar. T-2504: Alright! Let's go then! Meanwhile, in Robotnik's firtress, the scientist himself is cooking something up in his laboratory. DR. ROBOTNIK: But of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Dr. Robotnik lifts up his latest, greates creation...a plate of Spaghetti. DR. ROBOTNIK: I can use this to transform into...Super Robotnik!! That way, I can use one of my many superpowers: finding Chuck Norris (but then running away). After that, I can have the Vagineer attack the Undefeatables for me! But first, of course, I have to wait for him to return from his mission in Tokyo. VAGINEER: Why can't we just make alcoholic martini liquid rain on them?! We'll go with this as our plan and your spaghetti as our backup plan. Right, Robotnik? Because alcoholic martini is what rusts robots! DR. ROBOTNIK: Hm? Oh, I didn't see you there. Fine, that'll work. As for the fat one, you can take him yourself. Without a weapon or some form of assistance, he's not much of a fighter. VAGINEER: Yes. (Thinking) I'm coming for you, Evil Guy and your dumb robot friend... Inside the Karaoke bar. BEAT TAKESHI: Now, I'm going to go sing the same song three times. EVIL GUY: A...are you serious? BEAT TAKESHI: It's what I have to do. EVIL GUY: (Flatly) Really. BEAT TAKESHI: It's what I did in Takeshi's Challenge, my one and only game. It worked for me then, and it'll work for me now. As Beat Takeshi takes the mic, the bartender pops his head up from underneath the bar. BARTENDER: Oh, God. It's him again. T-2504: (Thinking) Please don't sing...! Beat Takeshi begins singing. EVIL GUY: (Thinking) What is this guy doing...? Suddenly, the bartender collapses with a knife in his back as the Vagineer appears behind him. He then grabs a fire extinguisher off the wall, sprays the foam everywhere, and begins pouring martini into the empty fire extinguisher. EVIL GUY: Whoa! (To T-2504) Hey, you know that guy? He seems like trouble. Meanwhile, Beat Takeshi is still singing. Half the people in the bar have stood up, revealing themselves to be Yakuza agents. The other half run out, screaming. T-2504: Yes. His name is the Vagineer. I remember throwing a mirror at him. Anyway--the martini's in the fire extinguisher! And he's about to use it on me! (Thinking) However, it'll have no effect on me. EVIL GUY: Is that right?! Well, I'm gonna-- Before he can finish, Evil Guy is grabbed by the Yakuza, one of whom holds a gun to his head. EVIL GUY: Halp! Beat Takeshi, you idiot, get over here! Just then, the Vagineer sprays martini all over the T-2504. It has no effect on him, however. T-2504: Well, that was surprising. Anyway, mirror rain! The word "mirror rain" echos in the Vagineer. He is hit with a flashback of the T-2504 (previously known as the T-2503) throwing a mirror in the GMOD universe. T-2503: (Laughing) Didn't you see that coming? The T-2503 teleports out of here and into the Undefeatables Palace. VAGINEER: Hurr... Cut back to the present. VAGINEER: Dr. Robotnik! Initiate backup plan! Now! Beat Takeshi stops singing and begins to release his rage. BEAT TAKESHI: Dr. Robotnik?! You... You better show yourself! NOW! EVIL GUY: Wait, I almost forgot! I still have Deathstroke's teleportation device on my waist! Evil Guy reaches down to his waist and presses a button on his belt, teleporting away from the Yakuza and outside the bar. Suddenly, Dr. Robotnik crashes through the roof as Super Robotnik, and the Yakuza are all flattened by the resulting rubble. SUPER ROBOTNIK: Oops. Well, I didn't need them anyway. Come, Vagineer! I must prepare you to defeat the "Undefeatables" and give you a Promotion! The word "Promotion" echoes throughout the Vagineer's mind. He stands proudly and appears more confident as a stack of cash appears in each of his hands. VAGINEER: Oh, Beat! Beat Takeshi sees the money and takes it, but never offers to beat himself up. BEAT TAKESHI: You've just wasted your money! Anyway, Dr. Robotnik, you better die. NOW! T-2504: I have to fuse with Beat Takeshi. EVIL GUY: (From outside) Go ahead! I'm gonna try to figure out what Dr. Robotnik is up to! SUPER ROBOTNIK: Vagineer, you have to make it back to the base! Whether or not you defeat these guys, you need to return so we can accomplish our plan! EVIL GUY: Robotnik's base, eh? Well, now I know where my next stop will be! Evil Guy activates his teleportation device and disappears. T-2504: Beat! Let's team up! The T-2504 fuses with Beat Takeshi, turning them into the BEAT-2504. BEAT-2504: You're dead... NOW! The BEAT-2504 charges towards Dr. Robotnik. SUPER ROBOTNIK: You'll never catch me! Come, Vagineer! Hop on my back; it is time to execute the plan! Super Robotnik flies in front of the Vagineer at super speed, just as the Vagineer jumps onto his back and they both fly away, laughing maniacally. BEAT-2504: (Beat's voice) Oh great! Now, they've gone away! (T-2504's voice) Oh yeah?! Well, they're going to the GMOD universe! (Beat's voice) Oh yeah. We both agree on that. Let's just go there. Super Robotnik and the Vagineer land in Robotnik's fortress, where Evil Guy is exploring the lab in which Robotnik made Spaghetti. Just as they fly in, he hides under a table. VAGINEER: Whelp, we need another plan to kill these two imbeciles. SUPER ROBOTNIK: No problem. Here, I've left you some of my special Spaghetti on this table. Eat it, and you'll become as strong as I am. VAGINEER: Okay... The Vagineer eats the remaining of Dr. Robotnik's spaghetti and he transforms into his UberCharged self. He also becomes as strong as Dr. Robotnik. VAGINEER: Sweet! Now let's get going! In the GMOD universe, the BEAT-2504 is exploring gm_bigcity. He sees Dr. Kleiner, acting like a 12 year old, G-Men, L4D survivors panicking over their missing limbs, several other stuff seen in GMOD, and of course, Chuckles the Cheat and Dr. Hax fighting each other. BEAT-2504: (Beat's voice) Hmmph. No danger here. (T-2504's voice) Oh no! Super Robotnik and Vagineer are targeting me first! I better protect myself and this universe. Meanwhile, in Robotnik's lab... SUPER ROBOTNIK: Excellent! Now, I'm going to use my powers to get you to Chuck Norris, but you're on your own from there on out. In the meantime, I'll use my super speed to search the UnMultiverse for that pesky T-2504 and his companion! The Vagineer hops onto Super Robotnik's back as the two of them zip away, cackling. EVIL GUY: Shoot! I should've done something to stop them...oh, well. Maybe there's something in here that I can use. Evil Guy begins to search the lab and checks the empty Spaghetti bowl, but finds nothing. EVIL GUY: (Sighs) I guess I have no choice. Evil Guy pulls the pendant on his neck out from under his black turtleneck. EVIL GUY: Here goes nothing. Next stop, Undefeatable Palace! Evil Guy teleports away. Inside the UnMutiverse, Super Robotnik and Vagineer are looking for the universe where the T-2504 is in. VAGINEER: Umm... I don't see anything but I see the GMOD universe where that robot numbskull could be. SUPER ROBOTNIK: Excellent. I'll drop you off at the Undefeatable Palace, and then I'm going in. Super Robotnik whisks the Vagineer away, popping into the Undefeatable Palace at the same time as Evil Guy. SUPER ROBOTNIK: Hey, look! That fat interloper has followed us here! You can take care of him first. Suddenly, all 27 Undefeatables in the Palace spring down from the upper floor. SUPER ROBOTNIK: You're on your own! The mad scientist then zips away into the GMOD universe. BEAT-2504: (Beat's voice) (Sighs) When is he going to get here?! Super Robotnik slams into the BEAT-2504 at super speed. BEAT-2504: (Beat's voice) Hey! Watch it! I'm gonna rip you into pieces! The BEAT-2504 kicks Super Robotnik off him, then pulls out a axe and throws it at him. SUPER ROBOTNIK: Ha! Super Robotnik catches the axe in mid-air and crushes it with his bare hands. SUPER ROBOTNIK: No, thanks. I already trimmed my moustache today. Super Robotnik pounds the ground with one fist, creating an earthquake. The BEAT-2504 falls into it, but floats out of the quake. BEAT-2504: Run, you cowardly baby. The BEAT-2504 grabs Super Robotnik using his telekinesis and throws him at a nearby building. SUPER ROBOTNIK: Argh!! Super Robotnik rises up from the rubble and blasts the BEAT-2504 with his laser vision. He dodges, pulls out a bottle and vomits Chuck Norris' Tears. He drinks the whole bottle to become as powerful as Chuck Norris. BEAT-2504: Want me to go harder than you? I'll take that as a yes. The BEAT-2504 jumps onto Super Robotnik and roundhouse kicks him, causing him to return to his original form, Dr. Robotnik. DR. ROBOTNIK: Impossible! You only found my weak spot by accident! (Turning away and waving his hand) Never mind. My loyal Vagineer should return, victorious, any minute now. Suddenly, Evil Guy teleports in. EVIL GUY: Hey T, turns out I didn't have to go up there at all! The Undefeatables kicked that guy's butt faster than he could say... VAGINEER: (From above) Aaaaaaahhhhh!!! The Vagineer falls through the atmosphere and burns up, leaving a comet-like trail in the sky. Upon looking at the trail, the BEAT-2504 bursts out laughing. EVIL GUY: Aaaand that's the end of that. DR. ROBOTNIK: I don't think so! Dr. Robotnik reaches over and snatches Evil Guy's teleportation device. Then, just as Evil Guy turns around to stop him, the mad scientist teleports away. EVIL GUY: Hey! He just took my teleportation device! BEAT-2504: (T-2504's voice) Don't worry. The location he teleported to is ctf_2fort. I'll teleport you with me. To be continued...